1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing mechanisms, and particularly, to a fixing mechanism for an electronic device with a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a desktop computer, or a server, usually include storage devices, such as hard disk drives, read/write digital video disc (DVD) drives, etc. These storage devices are commonly added to increase the functionality of the electronic device as desired.
A storage device may be mounted on an electronic device by a fixing mechanism. The fixing mechanism includes a storage device holder and associated fixing bracket and fasteners. Because installing and uninstalling the storage device from the electronic device is done in the housing of the electronic device, these processes can be tedious and troublesome. Further, with development in the electronics industry, many electronic devices are required to have a relatively thin profile. Therefore, the risk of damaging other working elements of the electronic device during the installing and uninstalling the storage device increases.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.